


Vision

by RoyaleStar



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Education, Experimentation, Forbidden Love, Gen, Hinted Merasmus/other mercenaries - Freeform, Love at First Sight, M/M, Merasmus centric, Mild to moderate gore, Multi, Other, Some Merasmus abuse, Sometimes masochistic!Soldier, Student/teacher relationship, Supernatural - Freeform, ability to see the future, all types of sex to be added, blood and organ play, hinted sadistic behavior, other pairings hinted, profanities, sadistic behavior, sadistic!Soldier, spiritual entities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaleStar/pseuds/RoyaleStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merasmus was gifted with the eyes to see patches of the future which certainly helped his career in the teaching section. However he couldn't have envisioned or expected a certain student to turn his life upside down and much less a medical practitioner after his   gift which the Doctor would stoop so low as to pry his eyes off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably some grammar mistakes, typoes and mispellings there. Other notes at the bottom of the story.

Merasmus was a unique individual by default or at least that was what he wanted to think putting a positive inclination to his situation. Since he was born, he was able to see and even feel supernatural beings to top it all off due to his unmentionable talent, he could see the future or at least certain periods from the future. Patches of visions that could arrive from 20 seconds after he saw the vision and stretch to even years ahead. It wasn't that he hated being above normal, it was amazing to have such abilities that bypasses the normal limits of the human body; sadly it was unappreciated or worse: threatened, discriminated or exiled.In his current career which he had seen when he hit the age of 13, as an instructor in the local academic institution, it wasn't helping at all when his body would go rigid and his eyes would dilate at random when the visions actually came to him. Which also lead to the numerous rumors of him that played between being taken over by a demon spawn, seisure episodes and or he was high on drugs/undergoing withdrawal. In totality of it all, being magically inclined doesn't give him enough credit as an instructor.

Not a single living soul knew about his supernatural ability and whenever he was under questioning he would simply feign amnesia and be backed up with normal laboratories. His CT-scan, MRI, bloodworks and etc had all shown a normal healthy man and he didn't have to pay a single cent due to priviledges of being an instructor. No matter how hard those bothersome medical practitioners had tried to find anything wrong with him it would all end in his favor. There was one particular physician who was painfully persistent and by far the most too 'clingy' to his being. Merasmus even made up a codename for him as a prize for his persistance; 'Medic' tended to him with such sick fascination mixed with an unknown hunger in his eyes that also screamed 'let me open you my dear'. Just thinking of the Medic gave him the goosebumps. 

Putting his medical blues aside, Merasmus would basically go on his day brightening the minds of the youth as much as he would prefer to sit out and just read about incantations, curses and dark portals. In his teaching career he would come and bumped into a few special individuals and by special he meant down right troublesome kids. From bullying issues down to sexual harassment and it was a heavy burden to deal with. He had encountered an exchanged student from Sweden or was it Japan who was by far from anyone's brutal impressions of the mixed race student. The Masked student was far from his maniacal front; Merasmus would describe him as a gentle misunderstood child that was constantly bullied by his sense of traditional wear and soon had use rage and literally fire from his lighter as an outlet making his tainted reputation worse which bore the name 'Pyro'. When he foresaw the Pyro had an extreme passion in the art of cooking by a vision of the youth's future as a pastry chef and a confectioneer in France, he spontaneously had offered Pyro another outlet for his rage and self-pity with a part-time job at the local Bakery nearby. Surprisingly enough, Pyro had improved more than expected while keeping his hunger in a full meter with the goods the youth had offered; oh and well he had to deal with the said bullies which he will never divulge the actual step by step procedure but it mainly included a good scare with a real spirit to rile up some sense in those nutshells. 

speaking of spirits why was the bombinomicon staring at his next class? Merasmus raised a brow at the floating spirit of a former wizard of destruction from the Sumerian era but he immediately dropped his expression. It would be weird if people saw him making a confused look on an innocent glass door and he didn't want to be questioned again which usually brings him to the mercy of the damn Medic. Merasmus truly wanted to ask and assist the lost spirit but he was in public and he couldn't do anything until dismissal. He adjusted his necktie and as much he didn't want to ignore the spirit, he had too as he opened the door to greet his class. According to Helen, he had yet another new student who transfered mid way in the academic year. He was welcome by the common greeting and the usual odd stares from his students however he didn't expect a battlecry that roared at the very back of his household or the fact that his student from boston who had claimed to be called as scout was current at arms against an unknown male dressed in the familiar set of uniforms which he presumed to be his new student.

Merasmus contemplated on getting between the two but somehow when the instructor had made himself known by a loud clearing of his throat, the two fighters had settled with glaring at each other. Fear was a nice thing to have during this times of one's teaching career; it saved him the time wasted to break up the fight and waste more time trying to settle by hearing both sides. "Now that I have your undivided attention...." He paused as he eyed the new student he had, the battle cry earlier reminded him of a raging and dying soldier in skirmishes. 'Soldier' had a nice ring to it, yes he could use it as a befitting nickname for the young man. "I do believe we have a new mind who will be joining us for the rest of the academic year, why don't you introduce yourself Soldier?" Merasmus gestured the new student to stand in audience althought he wans't expecting anything special besides the routine introduction.

"Sir, yes SIR! Colonel Jane Doe reporting for duty!" The new student now proclaimed as Jane Doe had even added a salute to his introduction partnered by the strict straight military posture. The instructor was almost dumbstruck at how sincere the salute look and did Jane ever bother to check he was technically a 'private' as he was just a freshman. "Yes, Thank you Mr. Jane for your... unique introduction"

"that's Colonel Jane Doe to you Private!" Jane Doe shouted with maximum lung power and that might actually convince Merasmus that he was indeed a private starting out under the service of Colonel Jane Doe if it wasn't for the explosion of laughter along with the spirit of the bombinomicon's snickering, Merasmus would have inclined to continue Jane's roleplay. "Mr. Jane your introduction is over--" The instructor immediately cut by Jane once more as the American slammed his fist on the desk in front of him. Silence spread faster than wild fire as all the eyes were on his new hyper student and he even manage to get a complete stare from the Instructor who was now slowly fuming at the fact that the instructor was rudely interrupted. Jane merely grinned before he resumed his what Merasmus could tell was an announcement. "My new brothers in arms, we shall rule this class and conquer it in the name of AMERICA!" Surprisingly enough the new student's speech or whatever he had spat had somehow hyped the whole class minus the sour boston student he had fought earlier. "And you Private!" the American once again shouted on the top of his lungs as he pointed at Merasmus with much determination that made the Instructor freeze for a moment "Private you will lead us to our victory!" Ignoring the explosions of riduculous laughter, finger pointing and the too patriotic pose of the new student, Merasmus could consider the whole thing as a compliment given by Jane.

With Jane's introduction over or at least Merasmus had hope that was all the Soldier was going to screech about as he watch the new student sit back to his chair with full concentration. At this point the Instructor wasn't sure how to feel about the addition to his troup of misfits as it was an odd mix of awe, annoyance, irritation, admiration and well a dash of comedy. To see things in the positive way at least the class was now fully alert for whatever challenge they were going to study about. The instructor started with his lesson of the day as he scribbled on the white board key terminologies down to equations and trusty formulas that he had to drill in the new minds that was issued to him by Helen. It wasn't unexpected to Merasmus that he would be handling an odd set of students as he had already seen the short future when he first started his teaching career. Soon enough the class had behaved enough to actually listen minus the floating bombinomicon spirit who was still giggling like a horrible school girl. In the end of the lecture, Merasmus had all but filled the entire board minus the 5 by 5 inch space at the bottom left corner; he forgot that he tended to rambled on subjects he enjoyed to the point the lecture was so technically deep he could have sworn his students was hit by a comical critical hit or minicrits excluding the bright short student from Texas who had all but noted everything with ease.

Students started slowly filtering out of his room as he remained sitting while picking up his reading glasses and turning on his laptop to work. The room wasn't going to be used in the next 3 hours and surely the solitude the room offered was far better than the noisy faculty lounge. He couldn't even fathom how Mikhail who was the master of literary art could tolerate such annoying bark of chatter of his fellow instructors; perhaps his associate's oddly intimidating height and physique could have been one of the reasons. Merasmus buried himself with the sounds of his fast hands typing furiously to actually pray notice to the last student who had still failed to leave the room.

Jane stood from his sit and slowly walked towards the all too focused instructor. The American didn't enjoy the fact that a non-living and certainly not American object was hogging all the attention of his new instructor. At first, Jane attempted to grab his instructor's attention by verbal assault which had failed miserably Merasmus continued to spam the keys of his laptop. Next was physical contact which was something Jane was never afraid to use but he paused to think of the most subtle contact, after all he had to follow protocol. The American's eyes trailed all over his Instructor's form to find a better contact without looking too rude and disrespectful. So Jane did what he believed to be the most subtle form of touch which was a hand on his Teacher's shoulder. Apparently based on the results, Jane had gravely miscalculated to which he will never state he did miscalculated. the moment Jane's hand had touch the soft fabric on his Instructor's shoulder all hell broke lose. His Instructor went frozen and his eyes were wide and unnerving that Jane wasn't sure if he was going to be in trouble. So he did what he thought was the next step in the protocol, the American quickly grabbed both shoulders of his Instructor and shook them hard enough in hopes of getting his teacher back out of whatever fainted state his teacher was in. "I will not ...tolerate failure ...and death ...of my team!" When the shaking failed, Jane thought of the next step in protocol and then it hit the American. Maybe his instructor went into a state of shock and couldn't breath; no one was better equiped than him to deal with the dilema. His mother had drilled in him with the knowledge on Basic life Support that included rescue breathing. Without a second of hesitation, Jane instantly smashed his lips on his currently unresponsive instructor. However Merasmus couldn't even feel what the American was doing to him due to the fact he was beyond preoccupied with another one of his visions.

Merasmus had expected that visions would strike at any moment but it was still caught him off guard. He watched with his vision eyes that he was still in the school grounds or better yet, he was in the institution's theater. Based on what he could see from his view, he was some sort of villain with sharp weapon which he couldn't tell if it was a balisong or a regular knife but soon after the face of none other than his eagle eyed student came into view. The Austrailian exchange student known as Mundy was apparently part of the act as the lead role or the protagonist with a sword that the young Australian claim as the bushwacka. His vision body turned towards what seemed to be an audience to deliver a few lines which triggered the next identifier. He was in the body of yet another one of his former students, The French exchange student who was currently a year ahead of Mr. Mundy. Merasmus had thank the heavens for not just giving him such a nice gift but also the keen knowledge of recall. Lucien was the name of the body he was currently residing in. As Lucien was done delivering his lines, the Frenchman started attacking as part of the act of course. What Merasmus didn't expect was the fact Lucien hadn't notice he held a real knife and had slash from the bottom end of Mundy's Sternum until cutting pass the jugular vein and he was certainly sure Lucien had also hit the common carotid as the spatter of blood was too much. The Instructor saw the pure shock and fear that Mundy produced before unceremoniusly dropping to the floor. He heard Lucien scream in horror of the murder and Merasmus knew he could stop it. He knew that the play was going to take place 3 nights from now as Mikhail happily informed him that Helen approved of his work to be played on the stage and practices were going so well. Soon the vision slowly faded, the bloody scene finally dissipating in a clean chain of smoke.

However he didn't expect the warm sensation on his lips or the fact his body was now being held close by his new American student.

"hmmph!" The Instructor tried in vain to verbally escape those foreign yet warm lips and had manage to only produce an odd sound which he couldn't really decipher. Out of sheer panic as he finally felt something similar to a tongue, the instructor immediately bit the intruder which reliquished him from his liplocked predicament. Merasmus was relieved as the intruder had finally left his mouth have it's freedom but was a little dismayed how he was still unable to get away from the strong grip around his arms and waist. Soon his vision cleared as his eyes return to their normal state from the previous dilation.

And he was met face to face with his predator. Mr. Jane Doe.

"Soldier, what exactly do you think you're doing!? relinquish me from your hold this instant!" Merasmus struggled as he stated and growled his inquiries at his predator who was simply grinning like some sort of idiot had won a prize. "YOU'RE ALIVE, THANK AMERICA!" Ignoring his instructor's 'Soldier' nickname, Jane merrily spun around still hugging Merasmus to his being. The American knew his skills were that good that he even bought a dead person back. He needed to tell his mother about it and maybe she'll let him teleport bread for the next 3 days.

"UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT JANE!" 

Somehow when his teacher called him by his first name, Jane couldn't help but hold his struggling and probably seething Instructor closer to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typoes, spell errors and grammar suicide  
> short chapter

Jane stared blankly infront of him as he comtemplated what had occured this morning. At first he tried reasoning that whatever he was feeling was just the sheer excitement and glory of actually performing cpr minus the actual compressions. however he couldn't stop thinking of the moment their lips made contact something else rose from deep within him, something undescribable and full of desire. The American slapped himself once then twice ignoring his fellow students looks, he wasn't here to grab someone's attention. He needed to get the dark desire out of his mind if he wanted to focus on the daily tasks of a student. He was far from stupid mind you, the only reason he was forced to transfer mid-way the academic year was due to an incident that involved him and his trusty shovel he named 'Market Gardener' aimed at his former teacher. Apparently facing your problems head on in his previous academy was illegal.

He thanked the former president Lincoln that his last class had finally ended. He just couldn't focus as much as he wanted too especially being preoccupied by a set of warm lips and the odd physical state his instructor went into at the moment of contact, the idea of his instructor under his mercy? utter dark bliss. Jane was not at all familiar in the line of medicine and he only had his basic biology and anatomy to back him up and that was enough to tell him something was wrong with his instructor but that didn't stop the odd dark pleasurable shivers he felt during the whole scenario.

He also couldn't help feel guilty; it was just plainly wrong to just assault someone so... helpless. Jane couldn't finalize his emotions as they outweigh each other, for one he felt so much in power that he wanted to just dominate his instructor while the other half screamed at him for being unpatriotic for attacking a powerless American.

Well he wasn't exactly sure his instructor was American.

Jane didn't even know his new fascination's name.

"Damnit!" Jane screamed as he slammed his closed fist on the desk in a sad attempt to release some of his annoyance. How did he miss such an important detail? He was fairly certain the instructor introduced himself but he probably wasn't paying attention as he was making sure the scout kid didn't attack him while his back was turned.

Now it was priority, Jane needed to know his name no matter what happens and he will find out at the end of the day. Jane hastly stood, his desk wobbling slightly along with his chair getting pushed back by the force and haste to stand. The American started marching towards the exit of the classroom as he placed his favorite military issued helmet on his head; he was courteous enough to remove his helmet during classes. 

Jane merely ignore everyone as he marched in strict posture towards his destination, The staff lounge. He was certain the mysterious instructor had already left their room so the only viable option was to go to the general location of teaching professionals. If he couldn't get a hold of his target then next step was getting the rotational schedule.

Oh yes, he would find, hunt and follow him until he was in the safe confines of his arms

The American froze from his dedicated marching as he backtracked on his latest thought. Great, this new interest was definitely turning into a weird obsession. He never obsessed about anything except for being a patriot which is technically NORMAL in his opinion, who doesn't love one's own country?

Jane went on gathering his thoughts and ideals about patriotism wasn't an obsession that he hadn't noticed the very person he was searching for was standing right infront of him.

"Mr. Doe?" 

The American growls and mentally curses his mind, how could his mind play tricks with his ears now?

"Mr. Doe...."

There it was again, the fake voice mimiking his instructor. Jane was now in the thin line of smashing his head to the nearest wall and praising his mind for being so sharp to actually replicate the exact voice of his instructor.

"JANE" 

The American feels firm hands around his shoulder. His helmet slid slightly to the back as he look up to his taller instructor which he still doesn't know the name off. 

"Glad you decided to actually pay attention Soldier" His target dropped his hold on Jane before simply replacing his arms to his sides. "You've been standing infront of the staff lounge for almost 5 minutes, do you have any concerns?" To Jane's ears, the inquiry sounded so stiff which match his instructor's posture or perhaps his instructor was acting like nothing at all happened between them. Jane adjusted his posture to match the dashing fellow in front of him before he spoke in a commanding voice "Sir I do have a concern, you haven't told me your name!" It was a lie, technically the Instructor did introduce himself but he was busy.

The Instructor gave him a disappointed look however he complied with the request much to Jane's joy "Merasmus Gidri, and you may only refer to me as Mr. Gidri" Jane couldn't help but grin widely at the information he had obtained. They stood their silently after the reintroductiom before Merasmus broke the silence "If that's all you need and you have no other classes or matters to attend to Mr. Doe, kindly leave the premises" Merasmus turned to enter the staff designated lounge however a hand shot to grab his arm ultimately stopping his escape. 

Jane made sure his grip was firm but not too tight, just enough to ask for attention. "Will you go out with me?" The American made sure to put proper weight on each word for the proposal. He was straight forward and transparent American after all. The response Jane recieved was a rushed removal of his grip and a loud slam of the wooden door to the staff lounge.

Jane couldn't help but continue to grin.

Afterall, it wasn't technically a rejection of his offer; just another form of response that did not show any inclination to a yes or no.

XXXXXXXX

His new student dare do something so vile and had pass his personal bubble during his most vulnerable state and now was asking him on date. He already blamed Helen for his unfortunate situation as much as technically his new student didn't know about his branded illness but why in the world would any just put his lips on someone who was clearly breathing although completely unconcious.

Merasmus' conclusion was he had another person to harass him and worst case was the fact he would have to daily see the culprit due to his class schedules. He couldn't request a switch of schedules this late in the semester or Helen would surely eat him raw and alive.

To top it all of, his trouble student just literally asked him out

Merasmus wasn't entirely sure what on earth could possess his student to actually attempt such a thing or perhaps the American youth merely had a kink for older partners, not unusual with the current generation. Feeling the stares of his co-instructors as he stood silently infront of the doorway, he adjusted his tie before heading towards his designated desk.

What greeted him was a giant pile of papers stack terribly and he was sure it could tip over with the slightest of nudges. He divideds the tall stack before it crumbles to an indistinguishable mess and sits on his favored mahogany chair. The teaching career was endlessly rewarding but the stack of papers to grade was certainly far from great but at least he'll be distracted enough from yet another incident involving what he deemed to be a young crazed patriot in a school uniform. 

The instructor openly ignores the floating bombinomicon as he pours his concentration studying and grading the responses of his students. Apparently, the Sumerian spirit had found Merasmus' fateful encounter as beyond what the God's of his era could offer for entertainment and opted to watch over him as his spirit guardian. Merasmus openly rejected the offer but his negative response fell to deaf spiritual ears. Spirit guardians were beings who offered wisdom and enlightenment to those gifted with sight and the Bombinomicon was the exact opposite of the description, then again the spirit would probably ignore his rejection and continue to survey his life as a live comedy. 

The spirit in question lightly pokes his shoulder a few times and Merasmus merely swats the spiritual finger away. The instructor snatches a short piece of paper and quickly wrote in his cursive writing that he was busy and only disturb him for important issues. He expected the Bombinomicon to annoy the living shit out of him by continuing to poke his shoulder but he didn't expect a husky voice, a warm breath to hit his left ear and a firm hand that grip his right shoulder. 

 

"I do believe you can spare me a moment, Mr. Gidri" Merasmus accidentally drops his pen that rolled beneath his desk and quickly turns to the offender that broke his concentration. Standing in his personal space was none other the institution's clinician with his signature white pristine coat. If one would stare long and close enough they could spot faded blood stains that came from all sorts of injuries and most of them weren't accidental by nature. Merasmus stares directly at the Doctor before moving his eyes towards the wall clock; to others he might just be checking the time but in the instructor's eyes, he was glaring at the Bombinomicon for not warning him any sooner. The Sumerian spirit shrugs his ethereal shoulders in response to his glaring.

The doctor stares at him with a critical and clinical look that gives Merasmus a shiver of fear that he often tries to push away. "Originally I wanted to discuss your absense in our therapy sessions but I'm far more curious as to how you 'predicted' that I would actually 'bother' you" Medic pulls away in which Merasmus was thankful that his personal space was spared

Merasmus couldn't help but cursed mentally as the message was intended for the bothersome spirit and not Medic. Fate must have hated him for today with the continuous misfortunes he was encountering. He stands from his sit to show strict politeness and a form of equality between him and Medic "hmph, I was simply preparing against people who dared bother me at work." He knew that his lie was terrible but he had hope Medic would let it slide.

Medic smirks but his expression quickly turns to a solemn smile "Is that so? As expected from one of our briliant professors to always be prepared" Merasmus watches Medic give a quick sweep of the room with those blue eyes as if to see if anyone was paying attention to them. Noting the fact that no one was paying attention to them, Medic leans closely cutting their distance and once again had his lips to the Instructor's left ear. "I expect to at least see you for your physical examination unless of course you want to be fired" Medic smiles darkly as he relishes at how Merasmus visibly shuddered and blushes as blood rushes to his bony cheeks. The clinician finally leans away before bidding his farewell to the shaken instructor like nothing out of the ordinary occured .

Merasmus shuts his eyes and finally lets go of the breath he was holding as he slumps back on his beloved chair. He was beyond exhausted with everything that had just occured and the painful reminded he had a permanent appointment with creepy physician. For god sakes he was normal by human standards, he just happens to be far more gifted than your average joe. He grumbles several curses as he leans under the desk and tries redeem his black pen that had fallen in the depths of his desk. Merasmus didn't even flinch when his head meets the desk as he retrieves his pen. He pretends everything was normal and ignores the worried looks his colleagues are showing.

The instructor ignores even the Sumerian spirit that was now hugging his etheareal abdomen in a sad attempt to ease the pain produced by laughing too hard at the encounter. Bombinomicon wipes his spiritual tears on his sleeves before directing his attention to Merasmus "That was unbelievable! You should have seen your face!" Bombinomicon continues to laugh and falls comically to the tiled floor that hardly shows any resistance as the spirit's body easily phases through the floor.

Merasmus secretly thanks the fact spirits easily phased through objects and now he was actually left alone for the first time of the day. Upon retrieving his black pen, he resumes grading his students papers in undistubed peace. Even Mikhail had decided not to talk to him at the moment as if the gentle giant sensed his negative aura. Mikhail was without a doubt the only sane and kind person he had worked with, he never judged him and even stood up for him. The very idea Mikhail confided to him that he had an interest with the very physician Merasmus would prefer to avoid, sickens him but he wouldn't bother commenting on Mikhail's choice of potential partner or partners.

Merasmus glances at his wrist watch and taking note of the time; he didn't have any afternoon classes on Tuesdays which left him plenty of time to work with his paperwork which was miraculously dwindling faster than he expected with no one bothering him. He sighs in relief knowing he'll be home soon and a good spell book would wash away all the annoyances he had to deal with, excluding the Bombinomicon that would surely follow him until he agrees to allow the Sumerian spirit be his guide. Merasmus would have considered actually making a contract with the Bombinomicon as he was a spirit of a warlock but the annoying personality and the squeky Mexican tone when it spoke irritated him to no end. He had nothing against the Sumerians or Mexicans for that matter but for someraeson the combination irked him. However it was without a doubt that bombinomicon was a head warlock of his time, perhaps the spirit might actually teach him magic if he wasn't busy laughing at the instructor. 

He categorizes the graded piles of paperwork in neat stacks per class and replaces his pen back in his left breast pocket. Merasmus leans back and fetches his phone to check for any messages. He didn't expect any messages besides from family members due to the fact he didn't really have any friends to begin with and his condition constantly brought the worry of his aging parents. Mersmus was quite busy browsing around his mobile device when a gentle nudge caught his attention. He looks up from his sit to find Mikhail staring back with a worried expression "Merasmus I hope I'm not bothering however I think this may require your immediate attention" He notes how serious Mikhail's tone regarding whatever matter had come up and it bought him a sick feeling in his stomach. Whenever Mikhail's tone darkens as it currently sounded, it meant he was yet again involved in something he shouldn't be.

"...What is it?" Merasmus spoke as he finally found his voice.

Mikhail doesn't reply at once but averts his gaze towards the window nearby before speaking "I'm not familiar with your students or new students for that matter but... isn't that your new student?" Mikhail had pointed towards the same window for emphasis and Merasmus couldn't help but drop his phone that clattered loudly on the floor. Standing just outside the window and staring directly at Merasmus (and now with Mikhail) was none other than Mr. Jane Doe. The looks they gave him must have translated to Jane as a sort of acknowledgement as the student grins and waves his hand in a form of greeting.

"Dear god! Mikhail, for how long has he been there staring from that damn window?!" 

Mikhail oddly rubs the back of his neck as if to look guilty towards his fellow instructor

"The moment you sat down on your desk..."

Merasmus couldn't blame Mikahil for not telling him earlier and he couldn't help curse loudly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure where I would be going with this but it was fun I suppose
> 
> Perhaps I just enjoy the idea that Merasmus finally has the spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet born from the ashes
> 
> I just felt Merasmus needed more of a spotlight and of course his pairing with Soldier felt like totally cannon
> 
> but that's just my opinion


End file.
